Behind Blue Eyes
by snowhusky
Summary: Eine Geschichte über die Hintergründe von Dracos Verhalten.
1. Kapitel 1 Family Tradition

Behind Blue Eyes  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Draco betrat das Haus mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch. Morgen würde er seine Reise nach Hogwarts antreten und heute Abend würde es sicherlich wieder Streit zwischen seinen Eltern geben.  
  
Sein Vater, immer darauf bedacht die Familienehre zu wahren, würde seiner Mutter noch nicht einmal eine Abschiedsumarmung zugestehen, denn Draco sollte ja nicht verweichlicht werden.  
  
Wieder einmal würde der Abend damit enden dass seine Mutter weinend in ihr Schlafzimmer verschwand und sein Vater ihm eine Lange Predigt über die Tradition der Malfoys halten würde und über die Methoden mit denen man ihn, Lucius Malfoy selbst, zur Härte erzogen hatte.  
  
Seit Dracos frühester Kindheit hatte er bewiesen dass er seinen Sohn zu einem treuen Diener des dunklen Lords  
  
erziehen wollte.  
  
Lucius war einer von Voldemorts treuesten Untertanen und manchmal fragte Draco sich warum er ausgerechnet Narcissa geheiratet hatte.  
  
Sicher, auch Narcissa war den Dunklen Künsten verfallen, doch nicht in dem gleichen Maße wie Lucius.  
  
Sie fand keinen Gefallen am Leid anderer, sie würde nie den einen unverzeihlichen Fluch Avada Kedavra anwenden können, dafür war ihr Hass nicht groß genug.  
  
Draco ging die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer und begann seinen Koffer zu packen.  
  
Ab morgen würde er wieder mit seinem Erzfeind, mit Harry Potter zusammenleben müssen.  
  
Er versuchte seit der ersten Klasse sich einzureden dass er Harry Potter wegen dessen Berühmtheit hasste, oder weil fast alle Zauberer, sogar das Zaubereiministerium dazu neigten Potter zu bevorzugen.  
  
Doch Draco wusste dass der wahre Grund Neid war.  
  
Natürlich hätte er selbst an Harrys Stelle seine Berühmtheit genutzt. Er hätte sich andere Freunde gesucht, mächtigere Freunde.  
  
Er hätte sich sicher nicht mit Schlammblütern und armen Trotteln wie diesem Weasley abgegeben.  
  
Draco hatte schon immer nach Macht getrachtet.  
  
Macht, als Ersatz für Freundschaft. Macht als Ersatz für Liebe.  
  
Draco war immer der Böse gewesen. Für seinen Vater war er ein schlechter Sohn gewesen, weil er zu weich war.  
  
In Hogwarts war er der böse Slytherin, der es wagte sich gegen Harry Potter zu stellen.  
  
In seinem Haus, in Slytherin hatte er es zu einer Vormachtstellung gebracht, weil er versucht hatte seinem Namen als ein Malfoy Ehre zu machen. Doch Freundschaft hatte ihm das nicht gebracht. Respekt ja, doch der Großteil seiner Mitschüler hatte Angst vor ihm.  
  
"Draco!" Er schreckte auf und sah seinen Vater in der Tür stehen. "Draco komm mit! Ich werde dir etwas für Professor Snape mitgeben."  
  
Lucius führte Draco in den Keller von Malfoy Manor in eines der Verliese, das Draco nicht nur von außen kannte. Als Kind war er nicht selten in einem dieser Kerker eingesperrt gewesen.  
  
Lucius kramte in einer Kiste und gab Draco ein kleines, schweres, schwarzes Päckchen.  
  
"Das wirst du Snape übergeben. Und wenn du wieder versagst dann wirst du dafür büßen, verstanden?"  
  
"Ja Vater... verstanden."  
  
Lucius drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und verließ mit wehendem Umhang den Raum.  
  
Draco stand mit dem Päckchen in der Hand nachdenklich da.  
  
Ein Päckchen von seinem Vater für Snape?  
  
Lucius wusste mit Sicherheit dass Snape seinem Meister den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Warum sollte er ausgerechnet Snape ein Päckchen schicken?  
  
Denn dass dieses Päckchen nichts gutes enthielt war förmlich zu spüren. 


	2. Kapitel 2 Remember who you are

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört JK Rowling, ausser dem braunhaarigen Slytherin-Mädchen.  
Und, Geld bekomm ich für die Story auch nicht.  
  
Behind Blue Eyes Kapitel 2  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stand Draco alleine am Bahnhof Kings Cross, den Koffer in der Hand, den Käfig mit Capule, seiner Eule vor sich auf dem Boden. Crabbe und Goyle waren nirgendwo zu sehen. Er sah wie Potter mit der kompletten Weasley - Bande durch die Absperrung kam und verzog das Gesicht. Er wusste was kommen würde und er wollte es nicht mit ansehen. Als der Zug einfuhr und Mrs. Weasley allen ihren Kindern einschließlich Harry und dem Schlammblut ein Paket mit Broten in die Hand drückte und sie zum Abschied umarmte drehte er sich weg. Er würde es nie zugeben aber er hätte alles für eine solche Familie gegeben. Seine Mutter hatte ihm zum Abschied eingeschüchtert zugewinkt, unter den drohenden Blicken seines Vaters der ihm mit den Worten "Vergiss nicht wer du bist!" die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hatte.  
  
Als er in den Zug stieg und sich suchend nach Crabbe und Goyle umsah, hielt ihn jemand an der Schulter fest. "Na Malfoy, wo sind deine kleinen Freunde?" Lee Jordan stand vor ihm, breit grinsend, den Zauberstab in der Hand erhoben. "Bist du sicher dass du sie kennenlernen willst?" Draco hatte Angst, doch zugeben würde er das nie. "Lass deine Pfoten von mir, ich kann mich hier nirgendwo waschen; Gyffindor." Lee lachte. "Nein, ich glaube du solltest deine Freunde da lassen wo sie sind... sonst wird mir schlecht" lachend schlug Lee die Abteiltür hinter sich zu. Draco schob seine Hand in die Umhangtasche. Er ertastete das kleine Päckchen für Professor Snape . "VERGISS NICHT WER DU BIST!" Er war ein Malfoy, selbst wenn dieses Päckchen den Tod enthielte, es hatte ihm egal zu sein. Snape würde etwas ahnen wenn er das Päckchen bekam. Snape war der Verräter und er wusste, dass der dunkle Lord den Todesser über alle Maßen belohnen würde, der ihm Severus Snape auslieferte. Severus Snape und Harry Potter. Die beiden, die die Macht des dunklen Lords gestürzt hatten waren beide in Hogwarts, unter dem Schutz Albus Dumbledores. Draco hatte seinen Vater oft über Dumbledore schimpfen gehört. Genauso wie er selbst oft über Harry Potter geschimpft hatte.  
  
Draco schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als jemand seinen Namen rief. Crabbe und Goyle kamen den Gang entlang. Sie hatten die Arme voller Süßigkeiten, kauten beide und aus einer Abteiltür hinter ihnen sah eine kleine Erstklässlerin weinend heraus. Draco ging auf Crabbe und Goyle zu. Die beiden erwarteten Lob, soviel war klar. Aber wollte er sie loben? Hatten sie Lob verdient? Draco drängte diese Gedanken sofort in den Hintergrund. Er war ein Malfoy! Er war böse! Und irgendwann würde es ihm hoffentlich Spaß machen. Er lachte. "Eine Gryffindor?" Crabbe nickte mit vollem Mund. "Sehr schön Crabbe, Goyle! Diese Ekel haben es nicht anders verdient." Er wollte seinen Koffer gerade in ein freies Abteil zerren, als er bemerkte dass jemand hinter ihn getreten war. Er drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand ein Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren. Sie trug schon ihre Schuluniform. Draco bemerkte dass sie das Slytherinabzeichen trug. Sie sah ihn mit zornfunkelnden Augen an. "Sag mal, findest du dich eigentlich toll, wenn du deine großen starken Freunde auf kleine Kinder hetzt?" Draco grinste. "Lass mich nachdenken.... ja, ich glaube schon." Ihre Augen verengten sich zu schlitzen. "Du fühlst dich nur stark wenn du deine Bodyguards bei dir hast. Groß und dumm, genau das was du nötig hast!" Klatsch! Goyle hatte ausgeholt und dem Mädchen eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst. "Goyle!" Draco schrie es ohne es zu wollen. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen stand immer noch vor ihm und starrte ihn an, während sie sich die rote Wange hielt. "Du bist ein elender kleiner Feigling!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und lief den Gang hinunter.  
  
Draco drückte Goyle seinen Koffer in die Hand. Er ließ sich auf eines der weichen Sitzpolster fallen und starrte aus dem Fenster. Böse sein war gar nicht so einfach, wenn sich das kleine bisschen Herz rührte, dass sein Vater seit sechzehn Jahren aus ihm herauszuprügeln versuchte. 


	3. Kapitel 3 Home again

@ April: Danke fürs Review! Ich hab beschlossen lieber kurze Kapitel und dafür mehr und öfter zu schreiben, weil's mir immer so geht dass ich ewig ungeduldig auf n neues Kap warte und wenn's dann da ist keine Zeit zum lesen habe. Das Mädchen? Tja... abwarten und weiterlesen. Klar gibt es ne Fortsetzung!  
  
@Darwion Flüssig? Danke! Mir kam das immer total stockend vor... Dracos Art gefiel mir schon immer.  
  
@Amidala Das Mädchen ist mein eigener Chara. Wer sie genau ist weiss ich selber noch nicht so genau ( Harry kriegt wahrscheinlich keine größere Rolle. Es geht eben um Draco. @Cat Ballou Danke fürs Lob!!Ich hab eine von deinen FF´s mal angelesen, klingt sehr gut. Sobald ich n bisschen Zeit hab les ich weiter!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört JK Rowling, ausser dem braunhaarigen Slytherin-Mädchen.  
Und, Geld bekomm ich für die Story auch nicht.  
  
Behind Blue Eyes  
Kapitel 3  
  
Draco trat in die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts, dicht gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle. Er atmete auf. Hier in Hogwarts hatte sein Vater keine Macht über ihn. Hier hatte er selbst ein bisschen Macht. Draco grinste. Böse sein war so viel amüsanter. Er wollte es wirklich versuchen. Je mehr Schlammblüter er in Hogwarts zur Schnecke machte, desto zufriedener würde sein Vater sein. Er drängte die die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm weismachen wollte dass er irgendwann alleine dastehen würde in den Hintergrund. Draco war fest überzeugt dass es soweit nie kommen würde. "Sie bleiben nur bei dir, weil sie Angst haben!" Draco hasste diese kleine boshafte Stimme. Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz am Slytherintisch und sah Dumbledore an, der gerade zu seiner Rede ansetzte. "Herzlich Willkommen! Bevor wir mit dem Festmahl beginnen, möchte ich einige Änderungen bekanntgeben: Die peitschende Weide wurde auf einstimmigen Beschluß gefällt. Der Gang unter ihren Wurzeln ist für alle Schüler strengstens verboten. Ich würde keinem von ihnen raten ihn auszuprobieren. Außerdem haben wir einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: Professor Brown." Dumbledore begann zu klatschen und die ganze Halle fiel mit ein. Doch als der Lehrer aufstand um sich zu bedanken, erstarrte Draco. Das war nie und nimmer ein Lehrer. Er kannte diesen Mann nur zu gut. Das war einer der engsten Freunde seines Vaters. Und er war ein Todesser. Wusste Dumbledore das nicht? Oder hatte er etwas geplant?  
  
"Und jetzt haut rein!" Dumbledore setzte sich und begann zu Essen. Draco schaufelte sich wahllos Kartoffeln, Fleisch und Salat auf den Teller und begann mit der Gabel darin herumzustochern. Irgend jemand schien es darauf angelegt zu haben, ihm dieses Schuljahr besonders schwer zu machen. Warum diesmal er? Konnte nicht alles schön normal verlaufen? So wie immer, Potter bekam die Probleme und Potter wurde damit fertig. Und selbst wenn Sankt Potter einmal nicht damit fertig würde, das wäre auch kein allzu tragischer Verlust. "Draco willst du denn gar nichts essen?" Crabbe schien Muttergefühle zu entwickeln. Draco verzog das Gesicht. "Crabbe, du bist nicht da um aufzupassen dass ich genug esse!" Crabbe duckte sich und nickte ergeben. Draco seufzte. Mit diesen beiden Gorillas herumzulaufen, war auf die Dauer wirklich nichts für seine Intelligenz. Er beschloß doch etwas zu essen, und würgte mühsam drei Kartoffeln und ein Stück Steak herunter.  
  
Nach dem Essen war Draco sofort in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen. Er fühlte sich wirklich nicht danach sich jetzt noch von irgendwelchen Gryffindors dumm anmachen zu lassen. Er liess sich in einen Sessel vors Feuer fallen und drehte das Paket für Snape in den Händen. Was sollte er jetzt damit anfangen? Snape geben? Aber wenn es etwas enthielt was Snape verletzen würde, dann würde Draco von der Schule fliegen. Aufmachen? Auch nicht wirklich das wahre. Aber was dann? Gut, er hatte die Option es Crabbe oder Goyle öffnen zu lassen, aber auch dann würde er von der Schule fliegen. Irgendwie musste er Snape warnen. Aber dann würde ihn sein Vater höchstwarscheinlich umbringen. Er konnte nur hoffen dass Snape etwas ahnen würde. Draco stand seufzend aus dem Sessel auf, versteckte das Päckchen unter seinem Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg zu Snapes Büro. 


	4. Kapitel 4 Noone knows what its like

Kapitel 4  
  
In dem langen Kerkergang der zu Snapes Büro führte, bemerkte Draco dass ihm die Blicke derer, die so mutig wahren sich um diese zeit in diesem Teil des Schlosses herumzutreiben ängstlich folgten. Klar, ein Slytherin, nochdazu ein Malfoy, der Nachts, mit einem Paket unter dem Umhang durch die Gänge schlich war nicht im Mindesten vertrauenerweckend Draco kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, er wälzte immernoch den Gedanken im Kopf, wie er Snape warnen konnte. Er bog Geistesabwesend um die Ecke. Sehr Geistesabwesend, denn sonst wäre ihm wohl aufgefallen, dass der Gang auf einmal menschenleer wahr. So jedoch bemerkte er erst, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als sich ein Arm um seinen Hals legte und ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer zerrte. "Aber aber Mr. Malfoy, sie sollten ein wenig mehr auf ihre Umwelt achten!" Draco starrte entsetzt in das schmierige Lächeln ihres neuen Lehrers. "Wo wollen sie denn um diese Uhrzeit noch hin?" Draco zappelte. "Ich wollte zu Professor Snape." Das schmierige Lächeln auf Professor Browns Gesicht verwandelte sich in ein zufriedenes Grinsen. "Also haben sie sich entschlossen die Anweisung ihres Vaters zu befolgen... sehr schön. aber nur um sicher zu gehen -" Er hob seinen Zauberstab und rief "Imperio!" Dracos Kopf füllte sich mit Watte. Es war das schönste Gefühl dass er jemals gehabt hatte. Er dachte an gar nichts und fühlte sich als würde er schweben. "Geh zu Snape!" hörte er Browns Stimme in seinem Kopf. "Geh zu Snape und bring ihm das Paket. Sag es sei mit einer Eule gekommen." Dracos Beine setzten sich in Bewegung. Er ging aus der Tür, Brown immer hinter ihm. Draco ging auf Snapes Bürotür zu, hob die Hand und klopfte. Als Snape öffnete, hielt er ihm das Paket hin. "Professor, ich wurde geschickt um ihnen dieses Paket zu bringen. Es kam gerade per Eule hier an." Snape nickte, nahm das Paket und schloß die Tür vor Dracos Nase. Professor Brown trat aus dem Schatten. "Guter Junge Malfoy." Er grinste böse. "Ich möchte sehen dass sie ihrem Vater hier Ehre machen. Schließlich sollen sie einmal in seine Fußstapfen treten." Das wattige Gefühl wich erst aus Dracos Kopf als Brown schon lange gegangen war. Erst dann realisierte er denn Sinn seiner Worte. "Schließlich sollen sie einmal in seine Fußstapfen treten." Das bedeutete sie wollten ihn zu einem Todesser machen. Zu einem Diener, einem Untertan des Dunklen Lords. Alles in Draco sperrte sich gegen diesen Gedanken. Er wollte nicht in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten, keine müde Nachahmung von Lucius Malfoy werden, und erst recht kein Sklave eines Massenmörders. Er war ein Malfoy und auf diesem Namen lag eine Bedrohung, man erwartete von jedem der diesen Namen trug Bösartigkeit. Doch er selbst, Draco wollte tief im inneren nicht böse sein. Er vertrieb sich zwar öfters die Zeit damit, seine Mitschüler zu terrorisieren, aber wirklich Spaß machte es ihm nicht. Bei Potter war das etwas anderes, aber war das nicht irgendwie verständlich? Draco schüttelte ein Gefühl dass er nicht wirklich definieren konnte, jedesmal wenn er Potter sah. Er vermutete jedoch, dass es eine Mischung aus Hass und Neid war. Er wollte sich an Potter rächen, dafür dass er ihm seit Jahren wie das Paradebeispiel des Perfekten Jungen vor der Nase herumtanzte. Doch an Potter kam er nicht heran, und so ließ er seinen Frust eben an anderen Schülern aus.  
  
Er schlenderte lustlos durch die Gänge, bis in die Eingangshalle, wo er auf Crabbe und Goyle wartete, die sich in der Küche etwas zu essen besorgen wollten. Er lehnte sich in den Schatten an eine Säule und musterte die herumstehenden Schüler, die sich meist angeregt unterhielten. Er sah Potter, der mit Cho Chang, der Sucherin von Ravenclaw vor der Eingangstür stand und ihr lächelnd zuhörte. Eine Welle von Neid überschwemmte ihn. Nicht dass er sich jemals für Chang interessiert hatte, aber schon allein davon dass Potter so selbstverständlich mit ihr unterhielt, wurde ihm übel. Ihm hatte noch nie ein Mädchen so zugelächelt. Ihm hatte überhaupt noch niemand je so zugelächelt wie Potter Chang anlächelte. Mal abgesehen von Pansy Parkinson, die ihm furchtbar auf die Nerven ging, hatte sich noch nie jemand wirklich für ihn interessiert. Er wandte seinen Blick von den beiden ab, der Treppe zu. Dort sah er gerade, wie das Mädchen aus dem Zug mit einer Gruppe von Slytherin-Mädchen herunterkam. Sie beachtete ihn nicht, doch als Crabbe und Goyle grinsend und kauend auf ihn zukamen, erinnerte er sich an ihre Worte. "Du bist ein elender kleiner Feigling!" Das hatte ihm mehr wehgetan als die Ohrfeige, und das schlimmste war, er wusste dass sie Recht hatte. 


	5. Kapitel 5 Memories of a broken heart

Behind Blue Eyes Kapitel 5  
  
Crabbe schlug Draco auf die Schulter, wobei dieser erschrocken zusammenzuckte und aus seinen Gedanken aufschreckte. „Verdammt noch mal mach das nicht noch mal!"zischte Draco Crabbe an, der sich ängstlich duckte. Gott, dieser Kerl war eigentlich wirklich kein Umgang für ihn... so gnadenlos dumm. Aber er war Draco bedingungslos ergeben, und die beiden Gorillas waren der einzige Grund für Dracos unangefochtene Vormachtstellung. Er drehte sich wortlos um und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo er sich in einen Sessel fallen ließ. Die Wärme des Feuers auf der Haut und die anstrengende Reise hatten ihn schon nach kurzer Zeit müde gemacht. Im fielen die Augen zu.  
  
Draco an seinem dritten Geburtstag. Mit seinem ersten Zauberstab in der Hand. Auf der Geburtstagskarte „Gebrauche ihn klug" - Vor seiner ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts. Seine Eltern am Bahnsteig, die Abschiedsworte seines Vaters „Wenn du nicht nach Slytherin kommst, brauchst du nicht mehr nach Hause zu kommen!" - Der Brief den er im vierten Jahr bekommen hatte „Sorge dafür dass Barty Crouch freie Hand hat!" - Im fünften Jahr der Hilflose Brief seiner Mutter „Draco, dein Vater ist in Azkaban!"  
  
TOCK-TOCK-TOCK  
  
Draco schreckte auf. Auf dem Fensterbrett saß die Eule seines Vaters. Er ging zum Fenster, öffnete es und nahm der Eule den Brief ab. Er trug das Siegel seines Vaters. Draco setzte sich wieder in den Sessel und entrollte den Brief. Ohne Anrede.... Also wirklich von Lucius.  
  
„Sicher hast du meinen alten Freund erkannt. Wir haben es endlich geschafft einen treuen Diener des dunklen Lords nach Hogwarts einzuschleusen. Ich erwarte dass du seinen Anweisungen Folge leistest und ihn nach Kräften unterstützt. Sollte ich gegenteiliges hören, wirst du es bereuen. Du weißt dass ich meine Mittel habe dich auch in Hogwarts zu erreichen... Vergiss nicht wer du bist!"  
  
Kein Lob dafür dass er Snape das Päckchen übergeben hatte. Aber das hatte er von seinem Vater auch nicht wirklich erwartet. 


	6. Kapitel 6 Malfoy Pride

Behind Blue Eyes Kapitel 6  
  
Draco zeriss den Brief in winzige Schnipsel, die er ins Feuer warf. Langsam hatte er die versuche seines Vaters, ihn für seine Zwecke zu rekrutieren satt. Er lehnte sich seufzend im Sessel zurück. Er wollte endlich sein eigenes Leben leben, aber nein, ein Malfoy hatte treu dem dunklen Lord zu dienen und bloss nicht den Mund aufzumachen, ausser um andere zu terrorisieren.  
  
Die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraums ging auf und ein Mädchen kam herein. Alleine. Draco grinste. Na also, die Chance ein bisschen Frust loszuwerden. Er stand aus dem Sessel auf. Doch als das Mädchen aus dem Schatten trat und er sie erkannte stöhnte er genervt. "Ach nein, Miss Wohltätigkeit..." Sie sah ihn verächtlich an. "Was tust du denn ohne deine Bodyguards so spät noch in der großen bösen Schule?" In Draco flackerte die Streitlust auf. "Ach, ich habe über ein paar nette Foltermethoden nachgedacht, und war gerade dabei einige Mordpläne auszuhecken.. genügt dir das? Du verstehst sicher dass ich dabei lieber allein sein wollte. Also verzieh dich lieber, bevor ich meine brutale Malfoyseite an dir ausprobiere." Dass sie nur unbeeindruckt die Augenbraue hochzog, liess Draco wirklich über ein paar nette kleine Flüche nachdenken, aber er beherrschte sich. Schliesslich wollte er gern noch ein paar Jahre an dieser Schule erleben.  
  
Das Mädchen seufzte. "Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm, und bei dem Vater..." Draco packte sie am Arm. "Du kennst meinen Vater?" "Ich habe von ihm gehört, und nach dem was ich gehört habe, möchte ich ihn nicht kennen." Draco konnte sich vorstellen dass sie Recht hatte, aber das konnte er kaum auf seiner Familie sitzen lassen. "Mein Vater hat einiges getan, was dein Vater warscheinlich niemals fertigbringen würde!" Sie nickte. "Stimmt auffallend, aber nur deshalb, weil mein Vater so etwas nie tun würde. Wessen Vater sass denn in Azkaban, deiner oder meiner?" Das war ein Thema auf das Draco mehr als empfindlich reagierte. Er schubste das Mädchen gegen die Wand, baute sich drohend vor ihr auf und zischte: "Sag noch ein Wort gegen meine Familie, und es wird dir leid tun!" Sie starrte ihm fest in die Augen, so fest dass er den Hass geradezu spürte. "Du bist wirklich ein mieser Dreckskerl!" Damit trat sie ihm ans Schienbein, wand sich unter seinem Arm durch und verschwand die Mädchentreppe hoch.  
  
Draco schlenderte langsam auf seinen Schlafsaal zu. Komischerweise hatte er das Gefühl gerade etwas ganz falsches getan zu haben. Aber hätte er das auf sich sitzen lassen dürfen? Dann wäre seine Familienehre dahingewesen. Dass er sich mit seinem Verhalten auch nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert hatte, darauf kam er nicht. Schliesslich war er seinem Malfoyruf nachgekommen.  
  
Mit diesem Gedanken warf er sich auf sein Bett und versuchte einzuschlafen. Ob es an dem anstrengenden Tag lag, oder daran dass er immernoch über den Streit nachdachte, jedenfalls schlief er sehr schlecht, so dass er am nächsten Morgen entsprechend schlechtgelaunt am Frühstückstisch sass und seine Müdigkeit in Kaffee ertränkte.  
  
Am Gryffindortisch sah er Harry Potter, gut gelaunt und grinsend mit Weasley reden. Er knurrte in seinen Kaffee. Jeden Morgen dasselbe, und jeden Morgen bekam fast Magenschmerzen davon.  
  
"Woran denkst du Draco?" Als die schmelzende Stimme ihn im Ohr kitzelte, fuhr Draco herum, und sah direkt in das breite, hässliche Gesicht von Pansy. Seit er mit ihr zum Weihnachtsball gegangen war, aus Ermangelung einer standesgemäßeren Partnerin, bildete sie sich ein er würde sich ernsthaft für sie interessieren. Seitdem klebte sie an ihm wie eine Klette. Draco drehte sich entnervt zu ihr um. "Was geht dich das bitte an?" Ihre Augen wurden groß. "Aber Draco!" "Lass mich verdammt nochmal in Ruhe!" Sie drehte sich weinend um und lief aus der Großen Halle. Draco atmete auf. Dieses eine Problem war er für die nächste Zeit wohl los. Er hoffte es wenigstens.  
  
In diesem Moment stand Dumbledore am Lehrertisch auf. "Ich muss euch leider eine Stundenplanänderung bekanntgeben. Der Zaubertränkeunterricht wird für die Nächste Zeit ausfallen müssen, da Professor Snape im Moment leider unpässlich ist." Was er noch sagte ging in allgemeinem Beifall unter. Dass Potter glücklich mit Weasley abklatschte, sah Draco nur durch einen Schleier, genauso wie er nur verschwommen einen grinsenden Professor Brown sah. Was war in diesem Paket gewesen? 


	7. Kapitel 7 The Prophecy

Behind Blue Eyes - Kapitel 7  
  
Dumbledore verschaffte sich mit einer Handbewegung wieder Gehör.  
  
"Ich bitte Mr. Draco Malfoy und Miss Anjala Finn um vier Uhr in mein Büro zu kommen, ich möchte etwas mit ihnen Besprechen. Jetzt geht bitte in den Unterricht."  
  
Draco stand auf und verliess , ohne auf Crabbe und Goyle zu warten und immernoch den Dunstschleier vor den Augen, die Halle.  
  
Ahnte Dumbledore etwas? Oder wusste er sogar etwas?  
  
Wohl kaum. Einen so leicht durchschaubaren Plan hätte sein Vater nicht gemacht.  
  
Aber wenn Dumbledore von alleine herausfand was geschehen war, könnte Brown Draco nicht beschuldigen etwas verraten zu haben.  
  
Andererseits, ob Brown ihm das glauben würde? Eher nicht.  
  
Ausserdem würde Draco höchstwahrscheinlich von der Schule fliegen.  
  
Also musste er alles abstreiten.  
  
Aber wer war diese Anjala? Und was hatte sie mit der ganzen Geschichte zu tun?  
  
Draco setzte sich an seinen Tisch im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer und pflückte missmutig an der Blume herum die er in eine Teetasse verwandeln sollte.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, bitte passen sie auf!" McGonagall passte mal wieder auf wie ein Schiesshund..  
  
Draco wedelte nachlässig mit dem Zauberstab, es machte leise "Plopp" und eine geblümte Teetasse stand vor ihm.  
  
Professor McGonagall stieg von ihrem Pult herunter und nahm eine Teekanne von einem Wandregal,  
  
aus der sie Tee in Dracos Tasse eingoss.  
  
Es machte noch einmal "Plopp", ein kleiner grüner Trieb schoss aus dem Henkel der Tasse und begann sofort zu blühen.  
  
Die Klasse brach in Lachen aus, sogar Professor McGonagall kicherte.  
  
Draco pflückte die Blume von der Tasse, zerrupfte sie in viele kleine Schnipsel und vertiefte sich dann wieder in  
  
"Verwandlungen für Fortgeschrittene".  
  
Als die Glocke läutete, packte er schnell seine Sachen zusammen und stand als erste an der Leiter die zu Professor Trelawneys Klassenzimmer führte.  
  
Den Wahrsageunterricht liess er an sich vorbeiziehen und war so unaufmerksam, dass er Goyles Kristallkugel  
  
vom Tisch warf, und sie auf dem Boden in tausend Splitter zerschellte.  
  
Dass Professor Trelawney ihm sieben Jahre Unglück prophezeite fand er weniger unangenehm, als dass er nach der Stunde zum aufkehren dableiben sollte.  
  
Missmutig schnappte er sich Besen und Schaufel, da Professor Trelawney darauf bestand dass er ohne Zauberei putzte.  
  
Er kippte die Scherben in den Mülleimer und wollte gerade gehen, als er eine harte, rauhe Stimme hörte.  
  
Professor Trelawney sass steif in ihrem Lehnstuhl und hatte ihre mystische Stimme vollkommen abgelegt.  
  
"Eine dunkle Zeit wird kommen. Auf der dunklen Seite brodelt es. Wir müssen unsere Feindschaften begraben, uns Seite an Seite gegen das Böse stellen!"  
  
Ihr Kopf sank auf die Brust, sie war eingeschlafen.  
  
Draco öffnete die Falltür und stieg nachdenklich die Leiter hinunter.  
  
Hatte er gerade eine echte Prophezeiung gehört?  
  
Potter hatte doch vor einigen Jahren von so etwas geredet.  
  
Damals war man in Slytherin davon ausgegangen das er sich nur wichtig machen wollte.  
  
Aber diese Szene eben hatte so gar nichts von Trelawneys normalen, mystischen Weissagungen gehabt, die sie mit viel Gefuchtel und Getue zu untermalen pflegte.  
  
Draco beschloss ersteinmal abzuwarten, was Dumbledore ihm zu sagen hatte.  
  
Ausserdem war er inzwischen vor dem "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" Klassenzimmer angelangt und in diesem Fach war es eher schlecht, seine Gedanken woanderst zu haben.  
  
Er klopfte und wartete auf Browns mürrisches "herein".  
  
Er betrat den Klassenraum und sah sich Brown direkt gegenüber.  
  
"Sowas, unser gnädiger Mr. Malfoy geruht zu erscheinen! Was für eine Ehre für uns! Fünf Punkte von Slytherin, für die Verspätung!"  
  
Brown drehte sich um und stellte sich wieder an sein Pult.  
  
Draco liess sich auf seinen Platz fallen und zog sein Lehrbuch und seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.  
  
Erst dann sah er den riesigen Käfig, der neben dem Lehrerpult stand.  
  
Er war mit einem Tuch verhängt.  
  
Brown stellte sich grinsend neben den Käfig und legte eine Hand auf das Tuch, woraufhin der gesamte Käfig zu wackeln begann.  
  
"Wir waren gerade dabei herauszufinden was ein Ahkuna ist."  
  
Draco sah Granger in der ersten Reihe mit erhobener Hand fast schon hüpfen.  
  
Doch Brown ignorierte sie.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
Draco durchforstete sein Gehirn. Ahkuna.... Ahkuna.... irgendwo hatte er das schon einmal gehört.  
  
Gerade vor Brown wollte er sich keine Blöße geben.  
  
"Ähm... ein Ahkuna ist.... glaube ich... ein großer Vogel, dessen Eier in Zaubertränken vor den meisten Giften schützen..."  
  
Brown grinste. "Enttäuschend Malfoy, enttäuschend... Ja, Miss Finn?"  
  
"Ein Ahkuna ist eine Art Wolf... ein Wolf, der vor langer Zeit als Wächter für Azkaban gezüchtet wurde.  
  
Heute sind sie sehr selten, ihre Zucht ist verboten."  
  
"Sehr schön Miss Finn! Zehn Punkte für Slytherin... nunja, fünf, wenn man Malfoy´s abzieht..."  
  
Draco drehte sich um, und sah ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen zufrieden grinsend sich in ihrem Stuhl zurücklehnen.  
  
Das also war Anjala Finn. 


	8. Kapitel 8 You´ll save her life

Behind Blue Eyes - Kapitel 8  
  
Draco drehte sich wieder nach vorne, um nicht noch mehr Ärger mit Brown zu riskieren. Dieser beschäftigte sich gerade mit dem Tuch über dem Käfig. Als er sich wieder zur Klasse drehte, meinte Draco ein bedrohliches Funkeln in seinen Augen wahrzunehmen. "Ahkunas sind nicht gerade die friedlichsten Geschöpfe. Seit sie in Azkaban von den Dementoren abgelöst wurden, werben sie vom Ministerium streng kontrolliert. Ich habe es jedoch geschafft einen für Studienzwecke herzuschaffen. Ich bitte euch, schreit nicht wenn ich ihn jetzt freilasse, dann wird euch kein Haar gekrümmt." In der Klasse wurde es totenstill, selbst Pansy und Millicent, die sonst ständig quatschten, starrten angsterfüllt auf den Käfig. Brown hatte das Tuch heruntergenommen und Draco starrte in ein Paar große, gelbe Augen. Der Ahkuna hatte ein silbrig-graues Fell, und war so groß wie ein kleines Pony. Seine Tatzen hatten die Größe von Untertassen. Er kratzte mit langen Krallen am Käfigboden und knurrte Furchterregend. Brown öffnete die Tür und der Ahkuna schritt langsam durch die Klasse. Keiner wagte sich zu rühren. Das riesige Tier ging an jedem Tisch vorbei, es schien an jedem Schüler zu riechen. Eine Reihe vor Dracos Tisch blieb es stehen, hob die Schnauze in die Luft und schnüffelte. Dann drehte es sich um, sah Draco an und lief auf ihn zu. Es stellte seine Vorderpfoten auf Dracos Knie. Pansy kreischte leise auf. Der Ahkuna schnupperte an Dracos Kopf, öffnete das Maul und leckte ihm einmal quer übers Gesicht. Draco, der erschrocken die Augen geschlossen hatte, öffnete sie erstaunt wieder. Was hatte er an sich dass dieses Biest ihn mochte? Der Ahkuna war inzwischen weitergegangen. In der vorletzten Reihe liess er plötzlich ein Haarsträubendes Knurren hören. Er machte einen Satz und sprang auf Anjala, das Mädchen aus dem Zug zu. Er stand dicht vor ihr und knurrte sie an. Dann stiess er ein Ohrenbetäubendes Geheul aus. Brown rannte auf Anjala zu, packte sie am Arm und knurrte ihr ein "Raus hier!" zu. Anjala rannte zitternd aus dem Klassenzimmer. Brown packte das Tier am Halsband und zerrte es zurück in seinen Käfig, wo es erst nach einem Betäubungsfluch Ruhe gab. Die Klasse sah Brown entsetzt an, der nur die Schultern zuckte und sagte: " Seht ihr, der Ahkuna ist unberechenbar." Dann sah er auf die Uhr. "Malfoy, sie haben einen Termin beim Schulleiter. Der Rest, Hefte raus und schreiben sie alles auf was euch an dem Ahkuna aufgefallen ist. Draco packte seine Tasche und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Vor dem großen Wasserspeier fand er Anjala, auf dem Boden kauernd und ins Leere starrend. Als sie ihn kommen hörte stand sie auf und liess ein leicht unterkühltes "hi" hören. Um Punkt vier Uhr begann der Wasserspeier sich zu drehen und eine Treppe kam zum Vorschein, die sie hinaufgingen. In der Tür am Ende eines kurzen Ganges stand Dumbledore und winkte sie zu sich. Sie setzten sich, während Dumbledore stumm hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab schritt. Draco brach schliesslich die Stille, indem er fragte: "Warum haben sie uns denn nun herbestellt, Professor?" Dumbledore drehte sich um und sah Draco an. "Nun, Mr. Malfoy, ich habe beschlossen, dass sie beide in den Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben werden, zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit." Anjala schnappte nach Luft. "Aber... warum? Zu meiner Sicherheit, wovor wollen sie mich schützen? Und Malfoy, wer würde ihn schon angreifen?" Draco hatte einen Moment Zeit sich zu überlegen ob er das jetzt als Kompliment auffassen sollte, dann sprach Dumbledore weiter. "Miss Finn, sie werden früh genug erfahren vor was sie geschützt werden, und vor allem warum. Was Mr. Malfoy betrifft, die Gefahr kommt nicht immer von aussen." In Dumbledores Augen trat ein trauriger Ausdruck. "Ich habe gehört dass es zwischen ihnen beiden einige Differenzen gab. Ich muss sie bitten wenigstens zu versuchen diese zu begraben. Sie beide werden eine große Rolle spielen, da ist es unvorteilhaft, zerstritten zu sein." Draco sah Anjala an. Sein Ehrgefühl trat mal wieder an die Oberfläche, doch er beschloss ihm einmal untreu zu werden und streckte Anjala die Hand hin. "Ich denke wir können uns auf Waffenstillstand einigen." Anjala sah erst Dumbledore dann ihn an. "Wenn du deine Arroganz begräbst können wir darüber reden..." Sie schlug aber doch in seine Hand ein und fügte "...auch wenn ich nicht weiss wieso.." hinzu. Dumbledore lächelte. "Sehr schön! Darauf wollen wir trinken!" Er schnipste mit den Fingern und hielt zwei Becher mit grüner Flüssigkeit in der Hand, die er den beiden gab. Auf die misstrauischen Blicke sagte er aufmunternd "Trinkt, ich werde euch wohl kaum vergiften!" Draco hob den Becher und trank ihn in einem Zug leer. Er spürte wohlige Wärme durch seinen Körper rieseln. Auch Anjala setzte den Becher an den Mund und trank. Sie schauderte. "Uh, kalt!" Dumbledore lächelte und schob die beiden zur Tür. Als Draco gerade die Treppe hinabsteigen wollte, hörte er ein leises Wispern. "Danke Draco, du rettest ihr Leben." 


	9. Kapitel 9 Owl Post

Behind Blue Eyes - Kapitel 9  
  
Draco verstand nicht, was Dumbledore damit meinte und so vergaß er die Worte schnell wieder.  
  
Bis er, zwei Wochen später im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Feuer sass und Anjala, sehr sehr müde wirkend neben ihm Platz nahm.  
  
Sie starrte ins Feuer und drehte eine Haarsträhne zwischen den Fingern.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten stummen dasitzens drehte sie sich zu Draco um und fragte ihn: "Kennst du das Gefühl Angst vor dem nächsten Tag zu haben? Wenn du nicht weißt was kommt, du aber furchtbare Angst davor hast?2  
  
Draco war sehr erstaunt, denn seit dem Tag an dem sie gemeinsam in Dumbledores Büro gewesen waren, hatte sie nicht mehr mit ihm geredet und jetzt fragte sie ihn sowas.  
  
Aber, ja dieses Gefühl kannte er nur zu gut. Wenn man mit Lucius Malfoy aufwuchs, wuchs man automatisch mit diesem Gefühl auf.  
  
Draco erinnerte sich gut an den Tag, an dem Vater ich zum ersten mal mit zu einem Treffen der Todesser genommen hatte.  
  
Natürlich war es kein wichtiges Treffen gewesen, und natürlich war der dunkle Lord nicht anwesend gewesen, aber an diesem Tag hatte Draco ganz tief drinnen gewusst, dass er niemals ein Todesser werden wollte.  
  
Er war damals gerade dreizehn Jahre alt gewesen und alles war furchtbar beängstigend gewesen.  
  
Die vielen Männer in diesem großen dunklen Kerker, alle in Umhang und Kapuze.  
  
Die bläulich leuchtenden Kerzen in den Wandhaltern.  
  
Das leise, gemurmelte "Für den Dunklen Lord!" und der Augenblick als alle ihre Ärmel hochschoben und das dunkle Mal gespenstisch zu leuchten begann.  
  
Lucius hatte Draco damals als seinen treuen Sohn und Erben vorgestellt und laut verkündet dass dieser dem Dunklen Lord genauso ergeben dienen würde wie er selbst.  
  
Abends dann hatte Draco auf dem Bett gekauert und sich gewünscht bei Muggeln zu leben, die noch nie in ihrem Leben auch nur ein Wort von Voldemort gehört hatten.  
  
Draco schauderte noch heute, bei dem Gedanken an diesen Tag.  
  
Er sah Anjala direkt an. "Wenn du als Malfoy aufwächst, lernst du, dich mit diesem Gefühl abzufinden."  
  
Er erschrak, als er Anjalas mitleidigen Blick sah.  
  
Hatte wirklich er sich gerade diese Blöße gegeben? Hatte er diesem Mädchen gegenüber, dass er eigentlich seit ihrer ersten Begegnung verabscheute, seine Ängste anvertraut?  
  
Wenn er sich den Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht ansah, musste er es wohl getan haben.  
  
Anjala nickte. "Ich kenne das erst seit zwei Wochen. Das was Dumbledore da gesagt hat, darüber dass er mich schützen muss... bisher war ich mir immer sicher dass mir nie etwas passieren könnte."  
  
Draco grinste. "Wundert mich, dass du in Slytherin bist. Mit diesem riesigen Vertrauen in das Gute in der Welt, würdest du fabelhaft nach Gryffindor passen."  
  
Anjala grinste auch, und damit schien das Eis gebrochen.  
  
"Ich, in Gryffindor? Das wäre wohl nicht so gut, stell dir vor wie oft ich Potter für seine Arroganz ohrfeigen müsste..."  
  
Draco erinnerte sich an die Begegnung im Zug und verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Da hätte ich fast Mitleid mit Potter...." Er kräuselte die Stirn "Oder nein... nicht mit Potter.  
  
Als Draco in dieser Nacht zu Bett ging, war er seit langem wieder einmal fast glücklich.  
  
Bis am nächsten Morgen die Posteulen eintrafen und ein riesiger Steinkauz zwei Briefe auf  
  
Dracos Schoss fallen ließ, einen weissen, mit dem Malfoy-Siegel und einen Scharlachroten.  
  
Draco wurde blaß. Sein Vater hatte ihm einen Heuler geschickt.  
  
Er ergriff den roten Briefumschlag und öffnete ihn langsam.  
  
Die hundertfach verstärkte, zornige Stimme seines Vaters schrie fünf Worte in den Raum:  
  
VERGISS NICHT WER DU BIST!!  
  
Draco hörte, sofort als die Stimme seines Vaters verhallt war, wie die Schüler in der Halle zu flüstern anfingen.  
  
Lee Jordan rief ihm zu: "Ach Malfoy, hatte Daddy Angst dass klein Draco vergisst wie er heisst?"  
  
Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen, bemerkte aber schadenfroh dass Brown kurz mit dem Zauberstab wedelte und einige Steine aus dem Gryffindorglas verschwanden.  
  
Er öffnete den zweiten Brief, faltete ihn auseinander und begann zu lesen.  
  
Draco, ich habe gehört dass Dumbledore es für nötig hält,  
  
dich in den Ferien in Hogwarts zu behalten.  
  
Ich möchte dass du dich so benimmst,  
  
wie es sich für einen Malfoy gehört.  
  
Halte dich fern von dieser Finn-Göre  
  
Und lass dich nicht für Dumbledores Zwecke  
  
einspannen.  
  
Es wird großes geschehen, dieses Jahr,  
  
und du wirst ein Teil davon sein.  
  
Lucius Malfoy 


	10. Kapitel 10 The Dark Arts

Leute, wie wärs mit ein paar Reviews??? Bütte!!!  
  
Behind Blue Eyes - Kapitel 10  
  
Draco schnaubte verächtlich, zerknüllte den Brief und die Überreste des Heulers und warf sie gezielt, über die Köpfe einiger Erstklässer hinweg ins Feuer.  
  
Fred Weasley drehte sich um und sagte tadelnd: "Nana, Malfoy, Daddys Briefe wegwerfen... womöglich seine Befehle missachten und Slytherin Schande machen... Salazar würde sich im Grab herumdrehen!"  
  
Er begann zu lachen und der halbe Gryffindortisch stimmte ein.  
  
Draco stand wütend auf, zischte Weasley im vorbeigehen "Halt's Maul" zu und verliess die Halle.  
  
Es war noch sehr früh und er war der erste der Browns Klassenzimmer betrat.  
  
Das erwies sich als grober Fehler...  
  
Brown erwartete ihn schon und packte ihn am Kragen.  
  
"Was habe ich dir gesagt?" zischte er "Du wirst die Befehle die du diese Schuljahr von deinem Vater erhältst ausführen, und zwar gründlich! Sonst wirst du nicht in einem Stück nach Hause zurückkehren!"  
  
Er setzte eine schrecklich künstlich traurige Stimme auf. "Mr. Malfoy wurde traurigerweise angegriffen.  
  
Wir konnten ihn nicht davon abhalten in den Wald zu gehen um seinen Mut zu beweisen.  
  
Sie wissen ja, Jungen in dem Alter..."  
  
Er legte den bedauernden Gesichtsausdruck ab und grinste hämisch. "Keiner wird dich vermissen. Die Schüler nicht und dein Vater erst Recht nicht."  
  
"Meine Mutter würde mich vermissen!" Draco riss sich los. Brown grinste noch gemeiner.  
  
"Deine Mutter...wer weiss ob sie dich dann noch vermissen kann... Lucius sucht schon so lange nach einer Möglichkeit sie unauffällig loszuwerden."  
  
Draco biss die Zähne zusammen.  
  
Er hatte es gewusst. Sein Vater hatte Narcissa nur geheiratet, weil er an den Verbindungen zu der sehr einflussreichen Familie Black interessiert war. Nun war sie lästig, man musste sie loswerden.  
  
Das durfte er nicht zulassen! Ohne seine Mutter hätte er schon als Kleinkind das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt bekommen und ohne Narcissa würde sein Vater bestimmt keine Sekunde mehr damit zögern.  
  
Aber im Moment war es wichtiger, seine eigene Haut zu retten.  
  
Er hoffte das der Rest der Klasse bald eintreffen würde und um Zeit zu gewinnen, fragte er Brown:  
  
"Was war in dem Päckchen, das ich Snape gebracht habe?"  
  
Brown lachte. "Ein kleiner Fluch... der gute Severus weiss einfach ein wenig zu viel. Er wird schon wieder auf die Beine kommen, aber erst wenn alles vorbei ist."  
  
"Wenn was genau vorbei ist?"  
  
Schritte näherten sich auf dem Gang.  
  
Brown schob Draco in Richtung seines Platzes. "Das wirst du früh genug erfahren."  
  
Die Tür flog auf und der Rest der Klasse stürmte hinein.  
  
Draco blätterte langsam zu der Seite in seinem Buch die Ahkunas behandelte, beugte sich darüber und tat so als würde er lesen.  
  
Er würde seine Mutter auch nicht warnen können.  
  
Lucius fing schon seit er sich erinnern konnte alle Briefe an Narcissa oder Draco ab und las sie.  
  
Draco musste bitter Lachen, als er an die peinliche Situation dachte, als Pansy ihm im Sommer nach dem Yule Ball ständig Briefe geschrieben hatte, in denen sie unerträglich vor sich hin geschmalzt hatte.  
  
Damals hatte Lucius ihn in sein Arbeitszimmer beordert und ihm einen langen Vortrag darüber gehalten, dass die Familie Parkinson unter seiner Würde sei, dass er sich ein reiches Mädchen, aus einer Familie mit langem, reinblütigem Stammbaum angeln sollte und sie dann bitteschön gleich heiraten solle.  
  
Lucius hatte Pansy dann einen Brief geschrieben, den Draco nie gelesen hatte.  
  
Danach hatte sie ihm jedoch nie wieder irgendwelche Briefe geschrieben.  
  
Dafür stellte sie ihm in der Schule um so heftiger nach.  
  
PENG  
  
Draco schreckte aus seinen Erinnerungen auf, als Brown seinen Zauberstab auf Dracos Tisch knallte.  
  
"Hätte Mr. Malfoy wohl die Güte auch dem Unterricht zu folgen? Wie ich sehe, haben sie noch kein Wort von dem aufgeschrieben, was ich gesagt habe. Sie werden bis morgen einen Aufsatz über den unterschied zwischen Werwölfen und Ahkunas schreiben, zwei Rollen Pergament."  
  
Brown ging weiter durch die Reihen. "Bitte geben sie mir ihre Hausaufgaben von letzter Stunde."  
  
Draco drückte ihm die Hausaufgabe, eineinhalb Rollen Pergament über das Bekämpfen von Ahkunas, in die Hand und begann seine Sachen zusammen zu packen.  
  
Als er kurz aufsah, blickte er in Potters schadenfrohes Gesicht.  
  
"Jetzt merkst du mal, Malfoy, wie es ist, von einem Lehrer schikaniert zu werden."  
  
Draco öffnete gerade den Mund, um Potter über den Mund zu fahren, da erklang hinter ihm eine Stimme.  
  
"Lass Draco in Ruhe!" Harry sah erstaunt über Dracos Schulter hinweg.  
  
Dann grinste er "Oh, Malfoy, hast du dir `ne Freundin aufgerissen?"  
  
Dieser Satz kam Draco bekannt vor. Ja, das hatte er zu Potter gesagt, als Ginny Weasley Potter verteidigt hatte, als sie im zweiten Schuljahr in diesem Buchladen aneinandergeraten waren.  
  
Draco seufzte. "Potter musst du dein grandioses Langzeitgedächtnis ausgerechnet hier unter Beweis stellen? Geh am besten aus meinem Blickfeld, ich bekomme sonst so schnell Migräne."  
  
Potter schnaubte verächtlich und rauschte mit Granger und Weasley ab.  
  
Draco schulterte seine Tasche und wollte gerade in die andere Richtung gehen, als ihn jemand am Arm festhielt.  
  
Er drehte sich um und sah in Anjalas Gesicht. "Du könntest dich wenigstens bedanken."  
  
"Wieso?" Draco war gerade bestimmt nicht in der Stimmung um sich bei irgendjemandem zu bedanken.  
  
"Ich komme ganz gut ohne deine Hilfe zurecht."  
  
Anjala starrte ihn kurz entgeistert an, dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und ging.  
  
Da war er schon wieder gewesen, dieser verächtliche Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, der Draco mehr als alles andere traf. 


	11. Kapitel 11 The Warning

Behind Blue Eyes Kapitel 11 – The Warning  
  
Eine Hand legte sich auf Dracos Schulter. "So eine dumme Ziege! Du wärst ja wohl gut alleine zurecht gekommen!" Pansy. Draco drehte sich um und sah in ihr hübsches aber einfältiges Gesicht. "Aber sei doch froh dass sie dich jetzt in Ruhe lässt! Das war ja nicht mehr schön, wie sie dir immer nachgerannt ist." Pansy schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf. "Hättest du Lust Morgen mit mir nach Hogsmeade zu gehen? Ich bräuchte mal wieder einen neuen Umhang." Shopping! Draco drehte die Augen zum Himmel. Seit seine Mutter ihn früher immer in royalblaue Seide gesteckt hatte, weil es ja seine Augen ach so gut betonte, hatte er entschieden etwas gegen "Modische" Kleidung. Aber gut. Er seufzte resigniert. Er hatte jetzt sicher keine Lust auf einen Streit, besonders nicht direkt vor Browns Büro. Also willigte er ein und verabredete sich für den nächsten Tag mit Pansy. Daraufhin hakte Pansy sich bei ihm ein und zog ihn in Richtung Prof. McGonagalls Klassenzimmer. Als sie so das Zimmer betraten, zog McGonagall eine Augenbraue hoch. "Würden sie ihre... persönlichen Beziehungen bitte auf die Unterrichtsfreie Zeit beschränken? Sonst sehe ich ihre Arbeitsmoral entschieden in Gefahr. Setzen sie sich." Draco zog seinen Arm aus Pansys Griff und liess sich auf seinen Platz fallen. Er blickte auf die Reihe vor sich wo Anjala sass. Sie drehte sich um und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, wobei sie McGonagall so gut imitierte dass Draco erschrak. Dann drehte sie sich nach vorne und sah sich die ganze Stunde lang nicht mehr um.  
  
Als Draco zum Mittagessen in die große Halle trat, fehlten zwei Personen am Lehrertisch. Snape fehlte ja schon seit dem Beginn des Schuljahres, aber nun war auch von Brown nichts mehr zu sehen. Dumbledore stand auf und klatschte in die Hände. "Ruhe bitte, Ruhe! Professor Brown lässt sich entschuldigen, er hat etwas wichtiges in London zu tun. Er wird dieses Wochenende dort verbringen." Draco atmete auf. Wenigstens ein Wochenende Ruhe. Doch wenn Brown etwas so dringendes in London zu erledigen hatte, würde es wohl eine Ruhe vor dem Sturm werden. Aber, vielleicht würde sich eine Möglichkeit ergeben Dumbledore zu warnen.  
  
Da Snapes Abwesenheit Draco einen freien Nachmittag bescherte, setzte er sich im Gemeinschaftsraum vors Feuer und fing seinen Strafaufsatz für Professor Brown an. Er hatte kaum zehn Sätze geschrieben, als die Tür leise aufging und Anjala hereintrat. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf einen Stuhl. "Hörmal, Draco..." Draco drehte sich ruckartig um. "Entschuldige, ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für eine von deinen Moralpredigten! Dank dir darf ich diesen Aufsatz schreiben, dann lass mich bitte jetzt in Ruhe!" Sie sah ihn wütend an. "Dank mir? Was habe ich denn damit zu tun? Ich bin jedenfalls bestimmt nicht gekommen damit du deinen Zorn an mir auslässt. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du wenn du dir öfters solche Auftritte leistest wie vorhin, dass dich dann wahrscheinlich sogar dieses kleine Flittchen von Pansy irgendwann sitzenlässt." Sie stand so plötzlich auf, dass ihr Stuhl umfiel und rannte die Treppe hinauf. Draco sass vor seinem Aufsatz und bemerkte nicht, dass sich ein riesiger Tintenklecks auf dem Pergament ausbreitete. Erst als es laut "Plopp" machte und Tipsy, die Hauselfe seiner Mutter vor ihm stand, liess er die tropfende Feder ins Tintenfass fallen und sah Tipsy fragend an. "Was willst du denn hier? Schickt Vater dich?" Tipsy verneigte sich vor ihm. "Nein, Mylord, Master ist in London! Eure Mutter schickt mich. Ich habe eine Nachricht für euch!" Die Hauselfe winkte Draco näher zu sich und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Ihr seid in Gefahr! Ihr müsst in Hogwarts bleiben, komme was wolle!" Draco nickte ungeduldig, "Das hat mir Dumbledore schon gesagt, aber warum?" "Diener des Dunklen Lords haben herausgefunden dass die Euer Urgroßvater ein Enkelsohn von Margus Slytherin war, dem Bruder von Salazar Slytherin. Somit fliesst Slytherinblut in eueren Adern!" Draco zuckte zusammen. Er hatte gewusst, dass seine Ahnen Salazar Slytherin sehr nahe gestanden hatten, aber dass sie verwandt gewesen waren, war neu für ihn. "Und?" Draco schrie fast und die Elfe begann zu zittern. "Der Dunkle Lord hat seine alte Gestalt zurück. Aber um seine alte Macht zurückzuerlangen braucht er Slytherinblut! Er braucht das Blut seines Urahnen um auch dessen Macht zu erlangen!" "Er braucht mein Blut?" fragte er entgeistert. Tipsy nickte eifrig. "Ja Mylord! Eures, oder das eures Vaters. Und euer Vater hat euch ausgeliefert." Draco nickte verbittert. Natürlich hatte er das! Sein Vater hieß schliesslich Lucius Malfoy und nicht James Potter. Die Elfe zupfte an Dracos Ärmel. "Wenn der Du-weißt-schon-wer Euer Blut hat, wird er seine alte Macht zurückerlangen. Und er wird noch viel Mächtiger werden. Er wird Dinge tun, die er bisher nicht wagen konnte." Tipsy sah Draco eindringlich an. Eine plötzliche, schreckliche Erkenntnis durchfuhr ihn. "Er wird Hogwarts angreifen!" 


	12. Kapitel 12 Triumph or something

Behind Blue Eyes Kapitel 12  
  
Draco packte die Elfe am Kragen und rannte mit ihr die Treppe hinauf.  
  
Er setzte sie in seinen Koffer, der unter dem Bett stand. "Hier kannst du schlafen. Morgen früh gehst du zurück zu Mutter. Sag ihr, dass alles in Ordnung ist und dass ich vorsichtig sein werde. Sag ihr, sie soll sich vor Vater in Acht nehmen!"  
  
Tipsy sah ihn ungläubig an. "Mylord? Eure Mutter soll sich vor Master in Acht nehmen?"  
  
Draco nickte. "Ja. Ich werde dir nicht erklären warum, aber sie soll vorsichtig sein."  
  
Draco legte sich vorsichtig auf sein Bett und versuchte einzuschlafen.  
  
Er konnte jedoch ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.  
  
Wenn Potter wüsste dass er, Draco diese Elfe genauso gern hatte wie seine Mutter... Draco wusste, dass Potter die Malfoys für brutale Unterdrücker hielt. Wenn der wüsste, dass Draco dieser Elfe alles erzählt hatte was ihn bedrückte, schon seit er sprechen konnte. Aber das musste Potter nicht erfahren. Je weniger Potter von ihm wusste, desto unverletzlicher war er.  
  
Draco drehte sich auf den Rücken und versuchte einzuschlafen.  
  
Er dachte jedoch immer wieder darüber nach, ob und wie er Dumbledore warnen konnte.  
  
So fand er erst kurz vor dem Morgengrauen Schlaf, als die Elfe den Kopf unter dem Bett hervorstreckte, mit den Fingern schnipste und Draco ein wunderschönes Gefühl von Schläfrigkeit überkam.  
  
Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und unter sein Bett sah, war die Elfe verschwunden.  
  
Draco zog sich an und ging in die grosse Halle zum Frühstücken.  
  
Alles war schon in Hogsmeadestimmung und keiner aß sehr viel, denn sie wollten genug Platz haben, für möglichst viele von den Köstlichkeiten aus dem Honigtopf.  
  
Draco aß ein Toast und hatte gerade eine halbe Tasse Tee getrunken, als Pansy hinter ihn trat.  
  
"Los, gehen wir!"  
  
Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn von der Bank hoch.  
  
Er schaffte es zwar, seine Hand aus ihrer zu ziehen, bis sie die Schlange derer erreichten, die vor Filch standen, der ihre Genehmigungen kontrollierte, er merkte aber doch, dass einige in der Schlange, zumeist Gryffindors, hinter seinem Rücken kicherten.  
  
Als Filch sie knurrend durch die Tür gewunken hatte, ging er so schnell es ging in Richtung Hogsmeade.  
  
Während Pansy ihn glücklich durch sämtliche Geschäfte Hogsmeads zerrte und ihm mindestens zwanzig nahezu identisch aussehende Umhänge vor die Nase hielt, verfluchte er ausgiebig den Tag, an dem die Frauen das Shopping entdeckt hatten.  
  
Als er sich schliesslich, beladen mit vier prall gefüllten Taschen, in den drei Besen auf einen Stuhl falle liess,  
  
wollte er nur noch ein Butterbier und dann in sein Bett.  
  
Er bestellte sich eine große Flasche von dem herrlich erfrischenden Getränk und hörte ergeben Pansy zu, die  
  
über Potter, Weasley und besonders über die Granger herzog.  
  
"... und ihre Zähne! Einfach grauenvoll. Da würde ich liebe einen Biber küssen!"  
  
Draco überlegte gerade, wie Pansy überhaupt darauf kam, die Granger zu küssen, als die Tür aufging und Montague, der Torhüter des Slytherin-Teams hereinkam. Er zog ein Mädchen hinter sich her auf einen Tisch zu. Anjala!  
  
Draco wurde plötzlich wütend. Also hatte diese Kratzbürste nicht gegen alle Slytherins was!  
  
Montague war mindestens genauso aufbrausend wie er selbst! Ausserdem wurde er bei jeder Gelegenheit Jähzornig. Montague hatte schon mehr gegnerische Spieler in den Krankenflügel befördert, als der Rest der Mannschaft zusammen!  
  
Ihm, Draco warf dieses Biest vor, er wäre unbeherrscht, nur weil er ab und zu jemanden anblaffte, wenn er gestreßt war, aber mit Montague, dieser wandelnden Zeitbombe, setzte sie sich Händchenhaltend in einen Pub.  
  
Denn Montague hatte inzwischen ihre Hand genommen und redete mit leicht dümmlichem Gesichtsausdruck auf sie ein.  
  
Pansy grinste höhnisch und zeigte auf die beiden.  
  
"Schau mal, wer Montague da an der Seite klebt... Miss Ich-rette-die-Armen- Unterdrückten!"  
  
Sie lachte ihr schrilles Lachen.  
  
Draco überrollte eine jähe Welle von Sympathie gegenüber Pansy.  
  
Genau, diese "Hilfsbereitschaft" und Besserwisserei von Anjala war wirklich übertrieben.  
  
Er hakte Pansy unter und zog sie in Richtung Bar, um zu bezahlen.  
  
"Mit diesen grauenvollen Aussichten will ich hier nicht länger bleiben!" sagte er, laut genug, damit Montague und Anjala es auch wirklich hörten.  
  
Wieder lachte Pansy, schrill und unangenehm, doch Draco lachte mit.  
  
Sie verliessen den Pub und gingen auf dem schmalen Weg, zurück in Richtung Hogwarts.  
  
An einer Ecke, von Bäumen umstanden, legte Pansy ihre Arme um Dracos Hals.  
  
"Weißt du Draco..." säuselte sie und sah ihn mit großen Kuhaugen von unten an. "Ich finde wir beide passen einfach zu gut zusammen, als dass uns dein Vater auseinanderbringen könnte."  
  
Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küßte ihn.  
  
Draco sprang zurück. "Pansy..."  
  
Da sah er Anjala Hand in Hand mit Montague den Weg heraufkommen und ohne zu wissen warum, packte er Pansy um die Taille und drückte seinen Mund auf ihren.  
  
Er öffnete ein Auge und sah Anjala an.  
  
Und wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, dann hätte er ihren Blick als triumphierend gedeutet. 


End file.
